The Meaning Of Friends
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Kenapa kebencian di dalam hati seorang Quincy seperti Ishida Uryuu, bisa luluh hanya dengan kata-kata dari Orihime Inoue? Fic For Vivariation Festival! RnR please!


Orihime menatap jauh ke pemandangan yang kini berada di hadapannya. Pantai dengan hamparan pasir yang luas dan birunya laut di seberangnya lagi. Terik matahari membuatnya sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"Hei, semuanya ayo kita bermain voli!" teriakan Rangiku membuat Orihime terlonjak kaget. Namun, saat dia berbalik, ada seseorang yang tak berada jauh di belakangnya.

"Ishida-kun?"

Orang yang di panggil menoleh dan bertanya, "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Ngg… tidak ada apa-apa … Ishida-kun ti-tidak bermain voli dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Orihime.

Ishida menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak akan bermain dengan shinigami."

Orihime mengernyitkan dahi, tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku benci shinigami."

The Meaning Of Friends

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**For Vivariation Festival**

Ishida Uryuu X Orihime Inoue

Hate X Love

HateShinigami X Love Shinigami

Alasan? Simple, karena jika berdasarkan tema di atas, mereka berdua yang cocok, menurutku. Dan aku juga ingin menyebarkan kembali IshiHime di FBI.

Genre Friendship. Rated T

With **Alternate Reality**

Happy Reading !!

Terik matahari terasa menusuk kulit Orihime. Dari saat berdiri di tengah pantai dengan Hinamori Momo, sampai akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon untuk menghalangi sinar matahari mengenai tubuhnya.

"Taichou! Ayo main voli di sini bersama kami!"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau, Matsumoto! Di sana panas sekali!"

"Yeay!! Patung chappy yang aku buat dari pasir sudah jadi!"

"Yachiru! Jangan berenang ke arah sana! Di sana dalam—YACHIRU!!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Tolong bikinkan kami es serut dengan elemen es milikmu ya?"

"Kau kira guna Hyourinmaru untuk itu?!"

Orihime menatap keriuhan yang di buat shinigami dari Sereitei itu. Sekilas, seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya.

Wajar saja, sejak hidup sendiri, Orihime tidak pernah menemukan keriuhan seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkin karena memang hidupnya di takdirkan dalam keheningan tanpa keluarga di sampingnya.

Ia kesepian, ia tahu benar akan itu.

Orihime mengedarkan pandangan ke tempat lain sampai dia menemukan sosok orang yang tak jauh darinya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan sosok Quincy terakhir, Ishida Uryuu.

Sekarang, apa yang di lakukan Ishida juga tidak jauh berbeda darinyanya. Duduk diam dan mungkin juga, menonton keriuhan yang di buat para shinigami. Tapi, tatapan mata Ishida yang begitu kosong membuat Orihime mengubah asumsinya dalam sekejab—dan berpikir bahwa Ishida sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

Entah apa yang membuat perempuan pemilik rambut cokelat itu segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri sosok Ishida.

"Ishida-kun?" panggil Orihime.

Ishida nampak terlonjak kaget dengan panggilan itu. Kemudian, lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut berpaling ke Orihime.

"Oh, ternyata kau Orihime, aku kira siapa," katanya.

Tak lama, angin berhembus cukup kencang. Mendatangi 2 orang itu, di temani oleh hembusan kesunyian.

Orihime merasa bingung. Apa tujuannya mendatangi Ishida?

Ishida juga bingung. Untuk apa Orihime mendatanginya?

"Ngg… Ishida-kun… mungkin ini memang bukan urusanku tapi, kenapa kau membenci shinigami?" Orihime mulai buka mulut, memecahkan keheningan itu. Kemudian, perempuan itu duduk di samping Ishida dan menatap lelaki itu— meminta jawaban secepatnya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Ishida.

Orihime mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja."

Ishida menghela napas lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang turun dari tempatnya—membuat Orihime merasa bahwa lelaki itu tidak ingin menceritakan hal itu padanya.

"Ishida-kun, kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya juga tidak apa, aku tidak—"

Terlambat, kata demi kata telah mengalir dari mulutnya. Semua alasan kebencian yang tidak terduga, pendapatnya tentang keegoisan shinigami, dan keterpurukan akan kematian _sensei_-nya.

"Coba saja dulu mereka mengerti apa arti sebuah kerjasama bersama shinigami bagi para Quincy dan juga _sensei_, maka _sensei_ tidak perlu meninggal saat itu." Ishida menjawab tanpa melirik ke Orihime sedikit pun, melainkan menatap lurus ke depan. Seolah, kenangan masa lalu yang kelam itu sedang di putar kembali di depannya.

"Karena itu… ini semua salah shinigami… aku benci shinigami," desisnya penuh amarah.

Orihime tertegun. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa masa lalu Ishida seperti itu, di penuhi kebencian dan amarah yang meledak di sudut hatinya.

"La-lalu, apakah Ishida-kun pernah berkata membenci shinigami di depan Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Orihime saat pemikiran itu melintas di benaknya.

Ishida mengangguk. "Aku sempat mengatakan itu pada Kurosaki. Tapi, entah kenapa, rasanya semuanya masih saja membekas di sini." Dia menunjuk dadanya lalu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan yang sekarang campur aduk di dalam hatinya, entah itu marah, benci, sedih, menyesal atau yang lainnya.

"Rasanya… dia antara Quincy dan shinigami sudah ada tembok yang besar, jurang yang dalam dan juga kabut yang tebal, mereka memisahkan kami, dua kelompok yang berbeda walau memiliki tujuan yang sama. Tapi yang shinigami tahu, mereka harus melenyapkan Quincy agar keseimbangan dunia tetap terjaga," ujar Ishida lagi—masih dengan kepala di tundukkan.

Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi. Semua kata-kata yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya sepertinya tertahan di ujung lidah.

"Ta-tapi… tapi… aku pikir, tidak semua shinigami seperti itu," sela Orihime.

"Memang tidak semua tapi tetap saja ada yang seperti itu," balas Ishida.

_See_? Apa yang Orihime katakan justru memperburuk masalah. Sekarang, apa yang akan di lakukannya untuk membuat hati Ishida sedikit… luluh?

"Tapi, kau tidak bisa selalu membenci shinigami Ishida-kun," kata Orihime lagi.

Tampak alis Ishida terangkat sebelah, lalu dia kembali menghela napas—seolah ia sedang frustasi berat dan berpikir lebih-baik-bunuh diri-saja.

"Tidak selalu bisa? Kenapa kau begitu yakin dengan perkataanmu itu Inoue-san?"

"Kenapa? Entahlah, karena aku pikir shinigami yang ada di hadapan kita sekarang agak… berbeda?"

"Berbeda?"

Orihime mengangguk. "Ya, karena mereka bertarung tidak hanya sebagai tugas tapi, mereka juga memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi orang-orang yang mereka sayangi—setidaknya itu menurutku."

Ishida terdiam saat mendengar perkataan itu. Melindungi orang-orang yang mereka sayangi?

"Kalau itu memang tugas mereka untuk saling melindungi. Lagipula, kalau pun begitu, siapa juga yang bisa aku lindungi? Hidup saja sendirian," ucap Ishida.

Orihime berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Coba kau pikirkan, masih banyak orang di luar sana yang memiliki hak untuk di lindungi oleh para Quincy dan shinigami."

"Contoh?"

"Contoh apa?"

"Ya… contoh orang yang bisa aku lindungi."

"Hmm… semua yang ada di dekat Ishida-kun, misalnya Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun."

"Kenapa harus mereka?"

"Bukankah kita semua sahabat?"

Ishida kembali tertegun. Sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya saat itu juga.

"Sahabat? Inoue-san… apa kau melupakan fakta bahwa mereka itu shinigami? Bagi shinigami perasaan seperti itu tidak di perlukan!" bantah Ishida.

"Aku tahu fakta itu tapi coba kau pikirkan Ishida-kun, mereka tidak sepenuhnya berbeda dengan manusia. Dulu mereka juga manusia. Dulu mereka juga berwujud padat seperti kita semua."

"Tapi tetap saja mereka itu shinigami. Shinigami tidak membutuhkan perasaan seperti itu. Apa perlu aku tanyakan pada Yamamoto Genryusai soal itu?"

Orihime menghela napas sebentar lalu tertawa kecil. "Baru kali ini aku melihat Ishida-kun kelihatannya keras sekali."

"Biar saja kau bilang aku keras kepala atau apa. Aku juga mengatakan demikian karena memiliki dasar tersendiri. Tidak mungkin kita semua bersahabat."

"Dasar apa yang Ishida-kun gunakan?"

"Dasar akan perbedaan yang besar di antara kita semua."

Dahi Orihime berkerut. "Perbedaan?"

"Iya. Aku berbeda dengan kalian karena aku Quincy sedangkan kalian sebagian besar adalah shinigami. Begitu juga bila Inoue-san dan Sado jika di bandingkan dengan Kuchiki-san."

Orihime kembali menghela napas. "Hah. Seharusnya Ishida-kun tahu apa arti sahabat sebenarnya."

"Arti sahabat yang sesungguhnya?"

"Iya. Justru karena berbeda kita itu bersahabat. Karena dengan sahabat kita berbagi apa pun, entah itu sedih atau senang, entah itu tentang masa lalu atau masa depan. Dengan perbedaan itulah kita semua berusaha untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain, itulah arti sahabatnya sesungguhnya."

Ishida terdiam, baru kali ini dia terdiam saat berbicara dengan seseorang. Apa yang di katakan oleh Orihime benar, entah kenapa hatinya berkata seperti itu.

"Dengan sahabat, tembok sebesar apa pun akan runtuh dengan sendirinya. Dengan sahabat, jurang sedalam apa pun akan tetap di lewati. Dengan sahabat, kabut setebal apa pun akan lenyap. Karena bersama sahabat kita bisa melakukan apa pun asal ada kemauan."

Ishida sekarang bukan hanya terdiam, ia terpana dengan penjelasan itu. Kenapa ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut?

"Cobalah Ishida-kun, kami semua menerima salam persahabatan darimu," tambah Orihime untuk meyakinkan Ishida kembali.

"Inoue-san! Ishida! Ayo kita bermain bola voli di sini, atau kalian ingin membantu Toushiro membuat es serut untuk kita semua?" seru Ichigo dari kejauhan—menyadarkan kedua orang itu bahwa mereka lumayan lama bercakap tanpa menghiraukan yang lain.

"PANGGIL HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!!" seru Toushiro dari kejauhan namun suaranya menggelegar di pantai.

Ishida tersenyum—membuat Orihime mengangkat kedua alisnya, bingung. "Ada apa Ishida-kun, kau ingin membantu?" tanya Orihime.

"Yah… kelihatannya begitu… aku akan bantu Hitsugaya-taichou, kau mau ikut? Setidaknya kau bisa menyiapkan gelas-gelas dan lainnya," jawab Ishida.

Orihime mengangguk. "Aku ikut!" serunya.

"Baiklah," Ishida bangkit dari tempatnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Orihime, "Perlu bantuan?" tanyanya.

Orihime menatap tangan tersebut lalu menarik ujung bibirnya dan membentuk seulas senyuman. "Yah, tampaknya begitu."

Orihime meraih tangan Ishida lalu dengan sigap Ishida membantunya berdiri. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menyusul Toushiro.

"Inoue-san," panggil Ishida.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"_Arigato_."

"_Arigato_? Untuk apa?"

_Karena menyadarkan aku tentang semua hal yang tak aku mengerti selama ini_, gumam Ishida dalam hati.

"Untuk semuanya… _arigato_ Inoue-san."

Author : Yeah ! Jadi fic buat bulan mei, ok sekarang pakai genre friendship –lagi pusing di romance- _so_ kalau kurang ngena maafkan saya –nundukkin kepala-

Rukina : Yah, pasrahlah author –muncul tiba-tiba-

Review ?


End file.
